Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter was a Superheavyweight, later Heavyweight built by Team Hammertime that competed in RoboGames 2005, and RoboGames 2011. It was originally a four wheeled, Red, White, and Blue box shaped robot armed with a powerful flipping arm. this version of Bounty Hunter did well, winning the Bronze Medal in RoboGames 2005. However the second version, a Black, four wheeled, Heavyweight box shaped flipper did poorly, losing both of its fights in RoboGames 2011. Team Hammertime also built the highly successful Middleweight SubZero which won the Bronze at RoboGames 2007. Robot History RoboGames 2005 Bounty Hunter's first fight in RoboGames 2005 was a televised fight against the Red conical shell spinner of Steel Piranha. this fight started with Steel Piranha attempting to spin up to speed, but Bounty Hunter box rushed it, and attempted a flip. This failed, however it did prevent Steel Piranha from spinning up to full speed due to Bounty Hunter pushing it into the rails. Bounty Hunter then drove Steel Piranha into the rails again, and attempted another flip but missed, and bucked itself up into the air. Steel Piranha then got up to full speed, and ripped the front right wheel guard off of Bounty Hunter, which promptly drove Steel Piranha into the wall again. Bounty Hunter then rammed into Steel Piranha multiple times before positioning itself, and delivering a massive flip on Steel Piranha which landed upside down, and was counted out. Bounty Hunter's next fight was against the gas powered drum spinner of Marvin 3.0, this fight started with Bounty Hunter immediately driving straight in, and flipping Marvin against the rails. Bounty Hunter then attempted to send Marvin over the rails, but only managed to get as far as getting the wedge shaped robot to balance on top of the rails before Marvin tapped out. Bounty Hunter would next face the lifting wedge of Shovelhead, a fight it would lose meaning it was now in the losers bracket against Steel Piranha again. Bounty Hunter won that fight, and was now pitted against the vertical spinning disc of Star Hawk 3.0. this fight started with Star Hawk spinning up, and attempting to slam into the side of Bounty Hunter. However instead of doing this it simply slammed its flywheel into the wall, stopping it completely. This allowed Bounty Hunter to drive in, and flip Star Hawk which landed with its rear right corner on the rails. Star Hawk got free, and Bounty Hunter immediately flipped it again, this time it landed with its front end high centered on the corner rails, and Star Hawk tapped out. Bounty Hunter was now in the losers bracket finals against the Robotic Death Company's ferocious shell spinner, Super Megabyte. This fight started with Bounty Hunter trying to box rush Super Megabyte, however this resulted in Bounty Hunter wedging its flipper under the floor seams. Super Megabyte took that opportunity to rip pieces off of Bounty Hunter, which eventually got free, and rammed into the rear of Super Megabyte. However Bounty Hunters poor maneuverability allowed Super Megabyte to drive in, and rip a piece of armor off the eft side of Bounty Hunter. Super Megabyte then delivered multiple more hits, damaging Bounty Hunters rear wheels before driving in and ripping the front left wheel guard off, and mangling the wheel it protected. Super Megabyte then ripped the right side panel off before destroying the right wheel guard, following this attack Bounty Hunter tapped out, this meant it was eliminated from RoboGames 2005 and due to reaching the losers bracket final, won the Bronze Medal. RoboGames 2011 By RoboGames 2011 Bounty Hunter had been rebuilt into a Heavyweight, its first fight was against Ragin Scotsman. This fight started with Bounty Hunter charging at Ragin Scotsman but wound up slamming into the wall instead. Bounty Hunter then flipped Ragin Scotsman into the air, which landed upright, and pinned Bounty Hunter against the wall for the alloted 15 seconds. Bounty Hunter then came in, and flipped Ragin Scotsman on its side, where it drove on its two left wheels for three seconds, before landing upright. Bounty Hunter then righted itself, as it had managed to flip itself in the attack. Bounty Hunter then flipped Ragin Scotsman upside down, which used its now inverted wedge to slam Bounty Hunter into the rails. Bounty Hunter then flipped Ragin Scotsman again, however Ragin Scotsman was still upside down. Ragin Scotsman then started shoving Bounty Hunter around and deployed its flamethrower as Bounty Hunter tried to flip it again. Ragin Scotsman then shoved Bounty Hunter around more as the clock ticked down, the resulting judges decision went to Ragin Scotsman, and this meant that Bounty Hunter was now in the losers bracket. Bounty Hunters next fight was against multibot Death & Taxes. This fight started with Bounty Hunter immediately blowing into Taxes, Death then flipped Bounty Hunter over with its drum spinner. Bounty Hunter self righted, and Taxes took it to the rails after one failed attempt. Death then hit the rear of Bounty Hunter a few times before Taxes slammed Bounty Hunter to the rails. Following this, Death got some free hits in on the now stuck Bounty Hunter before the fight was stopped to separate the robots. Once the fight resumed, Bounty Hunter attempted to flip Taxes, but only managed to throw itself up into the air. Death then popped Bounty Hunter up onto Taxes wedge, which shoved it away. Taxes then barreled towards Bounty Hunter, and slammed into it, this hit seemed to take out one half of Bounty hunters drivetrain leaving it to drive in circles. Taxes got a few more hits in on Bounty Hunter before driving under its flipper, Bounty Hunter fired but missed, and threw itself onto its back. Bounty Hunter attempted to self right, but broke its weapon, as it attempted to do so. Death then came in, and righted Bounty Hunter, the weapon of which was now lodged in the upwards position. This allowed Death to come in, and grind on Bounty Hunter some more as the seconds ticked down. Death & Taxes won the resulting decision, and Bounty Hunter was eliminated from the competition. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 4 Outside RoboGames Bounty Hunter competed in the BattleBots hosted 2004 NPC Charity Open where it reached the semifinals before losing to OUCH!. See Also SubZero the teams more successful Middleweight flipper that won numerous fights in RoboGames. Bounty Hunter (BattleBots) Honours Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on TV Category:Robots that debuted in the 2005 RoboGames Category:Robots Armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Robots that changed weight classes Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Bronze Medalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 Non-Returners